


Kara Eyes Wide Open

by DeusExLesbiana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, True Love, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExLesbiana/pseuds/DeusExLesbiana
Summary: Inspired by treezie's reylo fic
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 87
Kudos: 306





	Kara Eyes Wide Open

Kara sends Mono to the Sun because she's gay for Lena. 

Then, both women do it behind L-Corp

THE END.


End file.
